


Please Don't Be Mad At Me

by athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Abigail Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Dragon Age II - Act 2, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: Hawke breaks Merrill's house.





	Please Don't Be Mad At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for f!Hawke/Merrill, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

The door opened.

Hawke stared upwards as it revealed Merrill, who stood frozen on the threshold, gaping into her hovel in the Alienage. It’s not as though she could get very far in even if she wanted to; broken furniture and splinters are scattered all over the floor, part of the roof’s caved in and there’s a massive hole in the inner wall.

Merrill’s eyes whirled around the room surveying the damage, and eventually settled on Hawke, who was on her knees, trying to brace against a rafter to move it.

“Hawke,” Merrill asked, “what happened here?”

“I, ah, I…” Hawke trailed off, getting to her feet whilst glancing around the debris. “I…please don’t get mad at me, Merrill.”

Looking at the dust blowing off the rubble from the upper floor, Merrill said, “I must admit that’s a _little_ bit difficult right now. What in the maker possessed you, Hawke?”

“Well, you see, I thought I’d come down here and surprise you.”

“Oh!” Merrill said, surprised. “On what occasion?”

“Well, it’s been a year since you moved here and so…”

“That’s right!” Merrill squealed. “Oh, you’re so sweet, Hawke!…although I’m still not sure how that led to you destroying my apartment.”

“Alright,” Hawke said, exhaling deeply before continuing. “So I thought I’d buy you a gift.”

“…and the gift exploded?”

Hawke raised her open hands, saying, “I’m getting to that. I saw a little shop just down the stairs from Hightown that was selling all manner of trinkets, and among them was the _cutest_ amulet of a halla carved from ironbark…”

“That’s so thoughtful, Hawke!” Merrill said, half-thinking of hugging her before remembering that they were separated by the rafter. “But I still don’t get it.”

“I’m getting to that. So I let myself in with your spare key...”

“Doesn’t _Varric_ hold on to that?” Merrill asked innocently.

“Ah, yes. So he does,” Hawke said, glancing uneasily to the side. “Did. I convinced him of today’s significance earlier in the Hanged Man, and, ah,” she patted at her pockets, “right, well, at least I didn’t lose _that_.”

“Fantastic. There’s holes in the ceiling _and_ the wall, but at least you can lock the house behind yourself. Seriously, Hawke, how did you get from a halla amulet to _this_?!”

“Okay, so I set it on your side table, but I accidentally knocked it off when I got my coat off, and it bounced off my foot, and skittered right under the bed.”

“And _then_ it exploded?”

Hawke winced, stuttering, “N-I didn’t- _no, Merrill_ , I didn’t get you an exploding halla necklace! I was reaching under the bed for it, and then I noticed that it wasn’t the only thing under there. There was this strange vial, and I’d just about gotten a grip on it when…”

“ _By the Dread Wolf!”_ Merrill gasped, palms covering her mouth, “I’m so sorry, Hawke!”

“What do you mean?” she asked, puzzled.

“Let me guess, it broke, and then a _revenant_ came out, didn’t it? Is it gone? Did you kill it? I _knew_ that vial must’ve been somewhere in the house, I should’ve looked harder for it! Are you hurt, Hawke?”, Merill said, rapidly firing through her questions.

Hawke reached over, planting her hands on Merrill’s shoulders. “Deep breaths, Merrill. Yes, it came out, yes, it’s gone because I killed it. No, it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t even have been fiddling with it. I think he kind of stabbed me? But I took a potion, so I’m okay now.”

“Oh, Hawke,” Merrill fretted, “you’d better come over here and let me take a look. You always throw yourself head-first into all these things. Come on, take my hand.”

Grasping onto Merrill’s wrist and her onto Hawke’s, the warrior nimbly stepped over the rubble towards the doorway. Merrill quickly checked her over, tutting over the occasional cut and scrape, but stepped away looking less worried than before.

“Well, _you’re_ all right, between you and my house. What do we do now?”, she asked.

“I, uh, well, now that I’ve reclaimed my estate, you could stay in one of the guest rooms. Or if those aren’t ready yet, mine. I can sleep on the floor. I’ll get Bodahn to commission some contractors first thing in the morning,” Hawke answered, scratching the back of her head.

“Oh, that’d be wonderful!” Merrill said, clapping her hands. “But, there’s still a few things I need to get. Could you just wait out here just a moment?”

“Sure,” Hawke said, “I could also help you get the-”

Stepping over the collapsed rafter, Merrill shook her head. “I…think it’d be for the best if you stayed _right_ here, Hawke. I don’t have any more ancient vials but there’s still other things which need a delicate touch in there.”

“Oh, fine,” Hawke grumbled. “Wait, that reminds me, that revenant did drop something.”

Merrill flinched as Hawke stuck her hand into her pocket trying to retrieve it, gingerly opening her eyes one at a time when there was no evident explosion. In Hawke’s palm was a single rune, marked with a simple pattern.

“For you,” she said, “in case I unleash _another_ revenant by mistake.”

“Well,” Merrill said, turning the Rune of Protection over in her hand, “it’s not quite as cute as a halla pendant, but it’s the thought that counts. Thank you, Hawke.”

She leaned over and kissed Hawke on the cheek, skipping into the house to see what could be retrieved. Hawke stood as still as she’d been struck when Merrill had walked in on her, blankly feeling at her cheek, which she could sense was flushing a deep red already.

Well, Hawke supposed, today wasn’t a _complete_ wreck in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/181944050735/


End file.
